Fifi
'Charater' Obnoxious, annoying, persistent, and down right dumb. What's even worse is that she has a quick reviving capability to come back after death which adds to her never ending nightmare presence. Fifi is the most annoying OC. 'Fifi's Life' Fifi first met Wolf in the Maulmart while getting ditched by other airheaded friends of hers. (yeah she was that bad) But after an unfortunate ordeal with some others, Wolf springs in to kill off the offenders not knowing that he had saved her life. Therefore she has pledged to be at Wolf's side and not let him out of her sight, even if Wolf himself says otherwise or does something otherwise. So far, almost everyone who has met Fifi cannot stand her. The only one who does like her, but at the same time can't stand her (yeah...it's complicated) is Snake. Fifi always makes Emily cry and scream and Grox worries for either his sanity or just not being able to have a restful day no matter how much he tries to ignore her. She usually cannot be blamed for anything that she does wrong because she is naturally stupid and does not know the difference between wrong and right. So that makes her unfairly waivered from Santa's naughty list. It is still debatable who is more annoying between Fifi and Emily. A lot of people gave up trying to kill Fifi since she can never die. Everytime someone tries to play a joke or trick her into something she either reverts it back on the person or enjoys it. It has become a fact that Fifi will never give up on getting Wolf's affection. Even after trying to marry him and force him on a date, Wolf remains even spiteful of Fifi and she is still oblivious to it and thinks that Wolf is her boyfriend or, as she calls him, her taco. After the events of DFFU, Wolf manages to get her off his back slightly by convincing her to have a relationship with Bruce. Even though Fifi became Bruce's girlfriend, she still sometimes tend to admire Wolf. 'Young Fifi' As a child she would do anything her parents told her to do when they found out her obsession for cookies. But whenever she went off to school she would take cookies from other kids and always sneak into the teachers desk to eat all the confiscated cookies. She would drive her teachers insane when they find her right in every stash of cookie hidding place they made with all the cookies eaten. Her brother always had a hard time with inventing when he was young since Fifi would always break them by playing with whatever he made. 'Cookie' Time When Fifi sees anyone severely harm Wolf, she goes into a rage of her own to protect Wolf. she only focuses on only one target until he is dead and will not go back to normal until she does. her strength and speed is unknown as well as her abilities to fight. She will not change her targets after killing the one she wants but go back to being the dame person she always was. 'Appearances' *Pest Un-control *The Big Lad *Fifi's Day Out *Having a Blast *The Annoying Thing *Brothers Reunite *Resident Zombies Memesis Pt 2 *A Wolf Meets Death *Death Battle 3 *I Like To Start The Fire *Fox's Day Out *Babysit Dumbshit *You Better Duck *Fifi and the Wolf *Gem of Wolf *Long Lost Idiot *Brain Over Brainless *Fifi And The Wolf 2 'Fifi Facts' *Annoying. *Obnoxious. *Completely Stupid. *Naïve. *As much common sense as a lemming with brain damage. *Attention span of a sparrow with ADD. *Friendly to a fault. *Random as a insane asylum patient on drugs. *Almost impossible to get rid of. *Reviving ability. *Immune to logic. *Unaware of reality. *Obsessed with cookies *Won’t leave Wolf alone *Does not understand personal space *Highest death streak *Tried to force Wolf to marry her. *Considers Wolf her boyfriend (AKA Taco) *One sided love with Wolf *Calls her friends boyfriends/girlfriends. *Calls boyfriends her Taco. *After DFFU, she makes Bruce her Taco. *Went on a date with Wolf. 'Fifi In motion' http://alpha-lonewolf.deviantart.com/art/Fifi-Animation-1-399215107?q=gallery%3AAlpha-Lonewolf&qo=2 'Fifi's Voice' start at 0:58 (voice Liliana Mumy) 'Fifi's Theme' Fifi 's super annoying theme Fifi's Theme 'Gallery' Fifi in a bird house.png Fifi's Valentine Greeting.png Valentine's Day - BruceXFifi.png Fifi.png Fifi's Quiz.png Fifi Strikes Back.png Kal and Fifi.png Kyle and Fifi.png Day with Fifi 3.png Detailed Fifi.jpg Fifi's Day Out 19.png Fifi's Day Out 18.png Fifi's Day Out 17.png Fifi's Day Out 16.png Young Fifi 2.png Young Fifi.png Another Day With Fifi.png Fifi's Day Out 15.png Fifi's Day Out 14.png Fifi's Day Out 13.png Another Day with Fifi.png A Day with Fifi.png Fifi's Day Out 12.png Fifi's Day Out 11.png Fifi's Day Out 10.png Fifi's Day Out 9.png Fifi's Day Out 8.png Fifi's Day Out 7.png Fifi's Day Out 6.png Fifi's Day Out 5.png Fifi's Day Out 4.png Fifi's Day Out 3.png Fifi's Day Out 2.png Fifi's Day Out.jpg Fifi's Cookies.jpg Dumb Dumb Fifi.jpg Fifi.jpg Happy Birthday ApplesJacks.png Brothers Reunite.png Alpha Crew Team 3.png Alpha Crew Team.png Awesome 62.jpg Awesome 60.jpg Fifi and Rare.png Fifi and Rare 2.png Fifi and The Wolf.png Fifi and the Wolf 2.png Stupid Cupid 2.png Request 43.png Request12.png|Katorou being annoyed by Fifi in Moronic BFFs. Bruse and Fifi.png Request 5.png ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters